Keep Living To Find You
by Tanyaxox
Summary: Zoey Redbird was not or normal teenager. She was a vampire. She had black hair with light green eyes, and sometime they turn purple. She lived year after year to find her father. Her mother died giving birth to her. But she didn’t know her father. He left


**Damn you have a nice body boy!**

As I was walking around in the forest, I could smell blood. I know gross right? But it tasted like magic. This has been started to happen for maybe two years now. Wanting blood. I would go once a month to get a deer in the forest during the night. And if I hunter would come around I would use I old line " stop staring, I just got lost" with my little girlie voice. It was funny seeing their faces. That was something you wouldn't get old of.

A big deer jumped right in front of me like I planed to. One of my other powers was to make my hunt come to me. It even worked on humans. I wasn't sure if it worked on vampire, the truth was that I never met another vampire. jumped on the deer, and put my teeth into it. But then I heard something be hide me. It didn't sound human. I cleaned my face with my shirt and looked up to see these eyes wide open. But they were god damn beautiful! He was wearing dark jeans with a black top. But you could tell they thing had a nice body. Maybe I could have a little bit of fun here. I used my power, but nothing happen. But another deer came. It ran away right after.

"What are you?" said the thing with the damn find body. "Human" I said laughing but also trying to see if i could read his thoughts through his eyes. No, no luck. "You just drank the deers blood?" he said still wide eye. "Duh, don't people around here do it. Its fun you should try it some time" I said with a smile then I got up from the ground. He was watching me very carefully. "So what brings you to the forest, wouldn't a boy your age, I'm guessing 17 would be at home doing home work or at a party?" I asked looking around trying to think of a way to run off. "I was gone for a walk when i saw a deer run to you" He said and walked closer to me. I didn't move. He was way taller than me. And if I my guessing was right that he wasn't a human. I could maybe die.

"Yeah animals love me," I said with a smile. "Your not human are you?" The thing asked." Why would you think that? I walk and talk and dress like a human, and well look like one, why would you think that, I don't look like one?" I asked. "Because your eyes were green but they just turned purple?" he said. Crap, This only happen one time before. I went out with this guy who name was Jason. I was in love with him and he told me when i met him that my eyes turn purple. We were in the middle of making out when my tooth scratched him on his neck when I was kissing him there. Blood was coming out and i couldn't help myself so I drank. He died. So I never loved again. But because my eyes never turned purple after that. What's wrong with me?

"Come back with me" The guy said. I looked at him weird. "I mean come to see my family, I think my father would like to see you" he told me why would his father want to meet me? I didn't even know him in the first place. "I don't even know your name?" I told him, I'm not going to some persons house without there name". "Oh I'm really sorry that is not like me, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, and your name?" he asked should I lie to him, I wonder. "Hilary Potter" Aren't I good or what? "Please don't lie to me, I didn't lie to you," he said how did he know I was lying to him that was my name two years ago. "It use to be my name, it still can be, but since your being nice and you have a nice body ill tell you Zoey" I told Edward with a smile. "Zoey, now I believe that what your last name?" He asked "Redbird" he smiled.

We started to walk, but I got bored I like running. "Are you going to tell me what you are or do I have to guess?" Edward asked, "Well if you tell me what you are, ill tell you what I am" I told him, that's fair right? "All right, but you have to promise your life if I tell you this" he stop walking and and turned around which made him right in front of me and we were so close. I was waiting to feel heat come off his body it didn't. I put my hand on his arm. It was cold just like mine. "I promise" and I meant it. "I'm a vampire," he said slowly but it didn't hurt him to say it. I finally found one of my kind. But I don't think he was half. "I'm a vampire too" I could tell from his eyes even though it was hard to read I could tell he was confused. "Okay well that explains why you were drinking the deer, and your cold but, your eyes turn purple and you look more human, because your eyes are green too?"

He asked, I knew someday I had to explain myself. "Okay, you're the only person out of all this world will ever know even the died ones" I told him when I said "died ones" He again looked confused. "uhh, I'm half vampire. My mom Lisa was human and my father Carlisle was a vampire. My father left before he even knew my mother was pregnant with me. When my mother was giving birth to me. She died. For a long time now, for years and years I went all over the place state to state trying to find my father. I have a feeling he still alive. I lived with so many families but not for long. The reason for that is because I don't grow. I stay this way looking like this so. I find new way of killing myself. Then I change my name." I told him it felt good to take that off my chest.

"You said you kept killing yourself, what do you mean by that?" he asked, should I tell him? I guess I should, maybe he has a power, or do only half vampire get them. I would have to ask. "I have a couple of powers. One of them is I can make copies of myself. So I do that and well like the last one I did, I made it look like I killed myself. Its cool in a way" I told him "Do you have any other power?" he asked "Yes" I love playing hard to get. "What is it, can you read my mind?" he asked but the way his face was like, if I was he wouldn't be happy. "No, I could just tell if your sad confused, hurt happy, stuff like that in your eyes. Yours are hard to read, my friend. But I could tell if your confused, but I'm not telling you any of my other powers after you tell me yours, if you have any, do you?" I asked, maybe he didn't have a power, and he was missing out?

"I could read minds" he told me. Now it was my turn to be wide eyed. "So you know what im thinking. I'm sorry I didn't mean your something I would use to have fun with at the beginning" I said I was scared. "Zoey chill, I cant read your thoughts, it doesn't work on you for some reason, it bugs me. But now I knew what you were thinking at the beginning. And I don't care if you thought I was something to have fun with. Because I wount'nt let you" he told me. Way to bring a girl down Edward. "Do you have any other power?" he asked "yeah, you know that deer, well I can make it come to me, its easy to hunt. I guess you can call it lazy. I could make human do it too. But it doesn't work on you." I told him "okay and when your eyes change color, is that a power too?"

"I wish I could answer that Edward, but I really don't know. I know my eyes used to change color two years ago I believe. When I was going out with this guy that I killed. I don't know." I didn't want to tell him I think it was a sign of love. That would make him run away from me. And I just got him. Well at least in front of me.

**_Hey everyone, I'm sorry I deleted my story because while I was typing I didn't check spell check. So i went to fix it but the thing said i wasn't able to so i had to delete it. But i put it back up so it's all good. Oh and the people that don't like this story you don't have to give me hate full comments because it hurts god. I hate people who are like that._**

**_Comment please! :P_**

**_- Tanyaxox_**


End file.
